Administrative work in offices is closely related to business machines such as scanners and copiers. These business machines have become indispensable information equipment in the office environment today.
The following discussion is based on a scanner. When in use, first open the lid, place a scanned document on the glass surface, align the scanning position (referring to the marked lines on the borders of the glass surface), and cover the glass surface with the lid to start the scanning operation. However, when the lid is closed, a wind is often generated that may flutter and skew the scanned document resting on the glass surface, and the scanning operation or result could be negatively affected. When the lid is opened, the scanned document also may flutter.
When the lid covers the glass surface, it often compresses the scanned document with uneven force, resulting in unevenly scanned images and undesirable scanning quality.
As the content of the scanned document generally is not located on the border, aligning the scanned document often takes a number of tries and adjustments. It often happens that one adjustment cannot accurately align the scanned document as desired. A test scan has to be performed one or more times before the satisfactory scanning result (when the scanned document is aligned the scanning position) is achieved.
Moreover, each scanned document has the same dimension and must be aligned individually. Every time a new document is placed for scanning, document alignment and test scans have to be performed anew. Adjustment of the scanning position and test scans have to be done repeatedly until the satisfactory result is accomplished. All of this takes a great deal of time.